herofandomcom-20200223-history
Whis (Dragon Ball)
Whis (ウイス) is a supporting character in the movies Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, and Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, also appearing in Dragon Ball Super. He is always with the God of Destruction Beerus and serves as his attendant. Overview Appearance Whis is a humanoid with teal skin, white hair, and rather effeminate features. He owns a long scepter with a gem that floats above it, and he usually holds his staff in his right hand. Around his neck is a large light blue ring. Whis' attire consists of a maroon robe, a black cuirass with the same white and orange diamond decorations as the God of Destruction Beerus, and a blue sash. He also seems to wear black high-heeled shoes with white spats. Personality Whis has a calm, patient and peaceful personality, but is absent-minded, and often sets his priorities on elements that are not nearly as important as the one at hand. He remains calm even when his student, Beerus, goes into fits of extreme rage, but can become irritated if Beerus goes too far. He is also shown to have a disliking for poor table manners, negatively commenting on Beerus' sloppy eating when visiting a planet in Dragon Ball Super. He is very polite and also has a great fond for eating all varieties of food, as shown when he eats a cake while telling the Z Fighters that the entire Solar System will be destroyed in an instant in honorific register or when he is shown visiting a restaurant and trying all of the cuisines while Beerus fights the Z Fighters on Earth. Biography Background Whis is the one who taught martial arts to the God of Destruction Beerus, and he apparently oversees and trains the successive God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe. Sometime in the past, King Vegeta treated Beerus and Whis to a feast in his palace on Planet Vegeta. Dragon Ball Super Post-Battle Aftermath Six months after the events of the Majin Buu Saga, Whis is first seen with Beerus visiting a planet full of hog-like humanoid aliens who offer Beerus a fine cuisine. Whis observes as Beerus consumes his food, commenting on Beerus' lack of table manners. Whis goes to a planet to find dinosaur meat for Beerus and asks the leader of the planet's race to give it to him but Beerus arrived and took control. After Beerus destroyed the planet, Beerus is reminded of his dream and tells Whis about Super Saiyan God and they go back to Beerus' planet to talk about it while they eat. Battle of Gods Saga On their way back to Beerus' temple, Beerus is still trying to remember the figure from his dream and gets hungry for thinking so much. Whis says that he has a special surprise for the two in the fridge. While thinking about for a while, Beerus questions Whis' speed, but Whis claims to be the fastest being in the universe. When they get there, the Oracle Fish was summoned and remembered the Super Saiyan God for Beerus. Whis tells Beerus that Frieza was defeated by a Saiyan known as Goku on Namek and turned into a Super Saiyan. He uses his scepter to locate the Saiyans and finds the remaining ones and Earth and sees that Goku is on King Kai's planet. Beerus seeks to go to Goku and to ask if he knows about the Super Saiyan God transformation. Whis packs lunch for the two and sets towards King Kai's planet which is 26 minutes away from his temple. Movie appearances ''Battle of Gods'' In the film, Whis is shown visiting Beerus in his temple. Whis tells him to get up and he says he will sing with a microphone if Beerus keeps sleeping because Whis is terrible at singing. When Beerus wakes up, he asks Whis whether Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta for him during his nap. The only reason showed for Beerus to order for Planet Vegeta's destruction is because Beerus thinks that King Vegeta was stingy and that the saiyans are nothing but trouble. Whis tells Beerus that Frieza was defeated by a Saiyan, and then uses his scepter as a projector to show the past battle between Goku and Frieza on Namek. He also explains about Super Saiyans and some surviving Saiyans living on Earth, including the Saiyan Prince Vegeta. Whis is later with the God of Destruction on King Kai's planet when they meet Goku. When they arrive on the planet, the God of Destruction complains that King Kai's planet is so small, but Whis reminds him that he is the reason it is so small because he destroyed it when he got mad after losing at hide-and-seek. Later, while Beerus fights with the Z-Fighters, Whis is in a restaurant near Capsule Corporation and he has apparently taken a liking to sushi while on Earth. At the end of the movie, Beerus reveals to the Z Fighters that Whis is his martial arts master and stronger than him. Whis asks Goku if he would like to be the next God of Destruction after Beerus dies, but Goku turns him down. From the Sacred World of the Kais, the Supreme Kais comment on Goku befriending the God of Destruction. As Beerus is completely worn out, Whis returns to home with Beerus, to allow him to sleep for another few years. Whis shares his sushi with Beerus, and after Beerus tries some wasabi which is very sour and makes beerus go out of control, Whis karate-chops Beerus to make him stop destroying other planets. Whis then lets Beerus sleep for three years, but informs him to brush his teeth first. ''Resurrection ‘F’'' At the start of Resurrection ‘F’, Whis is training Goku and Vegeta on Beerus' temple. The two come at Whis together with full force, however Whis easily manages to block all of their attacks with little effort. After they finished, Whis stepped in poop while telling Vegeta and Goku about their flaws. He says that Vegeta needs to relax once in a while like Goku and telling Goku he needs to be more serious at times like Vegeta and not to get over confident. He also explains that he has the power to go back in time a ways and alter the future slightly and gave one example of when Beerus went on a rampage one time and accidentally blew up two suns and Whis went back in time far enough to knock him out before his rampage began. Later, the Oracle Fish tells Whis that Frieza has returned, whose message came from Bulma. Whis came to Earth with Beerus so that they could eat the sundae. In the end when Frieza blew up Earth, killing Vegeta, Whis saved Goku, Master Roshi, Gohan, Jaco, Bulma, Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien Shinhan by creating an energy field around them. Whis went back in time three minutes so that Goku could kill Frieza before he blows up the Earth. Power Manga and Anime Whis is currently considered the most powerful character in Dragon Ball Z. His power exceeds that of the God of Destruction Beerus, who easily defeated Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Super Saiyan Gotenks, Ultimate Gohan, Mr. Buu, and a fully-powered Vegeta, as he manages to knock him unconscious with a simple chop to the neck. In Dragon Ball Super, Whis says that he is the fastest in the universe as he's been shown and confirmed to have moved through nebulas (as shown when he retrieved lunch from the 65th Nebula) and large parts of the universe casually. He has been shown casually entering hyperspace with his speed. Movies In Resurrection ‘F’, Whis reveals during his training of Goku and Vegeta that he has the power to go back in time three minutes before and alter events to prevent them from happening. Also, Whis' speed was shown to be so intense (and judging by his explanation after training with Goku and Vegeta) he is capable of reacting and fighting faster than his opponents synapses could reach their brain thus instructing the rest of the body to react to his movements. He also displays extreme power, knocking out Vegeta in a simple and light chop to the back of the neck. He is also shown to be well versed in martial arts as during his sparring match with Goku and Vegeta one of the combat stances he adopts is reminiscent of 'Wing Chun' martial arts. Statements by authors and guidebooks According to the series' original author Akira Toriyama, in terms of power, Goku as a Super Saiyan God would be a 6, Beerus would be a 10, and Whis would be a 15. Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Masters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Master of a Villain Category:Deities Category:Comic Relief Category:Lawful Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Force of Nature Category:Aliens Category:Honorable Category:Movie Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Sophisticated Category:Mentor Category:Wise Category:Big Good Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Fighter Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Genius Category:Humanoid Category:Time-Travellers Category:Chi Masters Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Universal Protection Category:Angels Category:Dr. Slump Heroes Category:Teleporters Category:Contradictory Category:Siblings